


To Love You More

by SleepThruUrAlarms



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepThruUrAlarms/pseuds/SleepThruUrAlarms
Summary: And not for the first time Kaneki wondered. He wondered why she was like this why, why she cared, why she trusted him, why she chose him? He had no idea what he’d ever done to deserve someone like her, but her presence was a comfort he didn’t know he could ever live without anymore.A moment underground between Touka and Kaneki. Rating M for sexual content.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	To Love You More

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write at least one thing for Touken since it's still my OTP. So here that is, I guess.

It was late when Kaneki finally trudged to bed. Most of the ghouls in the underground ward were already asleep, the candles that normally sat in each cell long since doused, the only light to lead the way through the darkness were the candles that lined the hallways.

  
Even in Touka’s cell, the candle was out, but he knew she was still awake before he even set foot into the room. He’d been expecting that and felt bad for keeping her waiting while he went over plans with Nishiki and Tsukiyama on what to do about the meat shortage, but it couldn’t be helped in the end. Lately, she had found it hard to sleep without him by her side.

  
He saw her lying there in the comfortable dark beneath those thin sheets they shared more nights than not, on a bed that was too small for the both of them, as he wearily walked over to the bed, unceremoniously stripping his shirt and pants until he was simply in his boxers.

  
She drew back the cover and Kaneki slumped down onto the hard, threadbare mattress with a heavy sigh. Touka tossed the covers back over him, enveloping him in a layer of warmth before she shuffled closer.

Kaneki opened his arms and she snuggled into place between them like they were two jigsaw pieces that had finally found their match. After the day he’d just had, Kaneki was just happy to feel her warm, soft body next to his own again.

  
“How was the meeting?” she asked in a soft murmur, her breath washing across his bare chest.

“The same as always,” he sighed into her hair, before placing a soft kiss on Touka’s brow, “I’m exhausted.”

  
“It’ll be okay,” she told him, one hand tenderly stroking his shoulder, fingers kneading into his tense flesh. He didn’t respond.

  
Touka was exhausted, her movements slow and dreamlike, her voice scarcely above a throaty whisper, but she knew him better than anyone. It was impossible to hide anything from her, not that he tried much anymore, so it was no surprise when she stirred next to him and asked the next question.

  
“What’s on your mind?” she whispered.

  
Kaneki hesitated out of habit; he didn’t want to burden her with his problems, but she knew better than to accept any half-hearted lie he could have told her just then. So instead, he was honest with her.

  
“I’m tired,” he muttered, nuzzling into her hair, tracing his fingers across the soft, warm flesh of her back, “I’m just tired of everything. It feels like I can never do anything right and...whenever I think about the future, where all of this is going, I just can’t get my head around it. I think about it all the time and that just causes me to stress more. I feel worse than helpless, I feel useless. Some “king”, huh?”

  
Touka didn’t reply but the silence wasn’t suffocating him and her hands were warm against his chest, and that was more than enough to make him say what was really on his mind.

  
“I’m scared I’m going to lose it all”.

  
Before he could decide whether he was going to tell her that, most of all, he was terrified of losing her, Touka spoke softly into the nape of his neck.

  
“You worry way too much,” she told him gently, “It’s going to be fine. I trust you.”

  
And not for the first time Kaneki wondered. He wondered why she was like this why, why she cared, why she trusted him, why she chose him? He had no idea what he’d ever done to deserve someone like her, but her presence was a comfort he didn’t know he could ever live without anymore. He had no idea why she trusted him like she did, especially when all he’d ever done in the past was screw up. Not only that, but he’d hurt her more times than he could count in the past. And yet, here she still was, nestled comfortably in his arms when Kaneki knew she deserved so much better than to be locked down here, with him, caught in the middle of a war.

  
She must have sensed the conflict in his mind because Touka’s hand made its way to Kaneki’s cheek, and somehow resisted the urge to pull it like she normally did. Peering up at him, she answered the question he didn’t even need to ask.

  
“I trust you because I love you, idiot.”

  
It was a rush at how easily the words tumbled from her soft lips in the darkness, how they wrapped him in reassurance and warmth. Kaneki felt all his worries, not dissolve away, but begin to melt under her words as he drank in the sight of her in his arms and nuzzled affectionately into her palm. Nudging it aside, he leaned down to kiss her, pressing their lips together for a long second, savoring the moment as his troubles, for a moment at least, began to break apart like mist before the dawn. His fingers twined with her hair, pulling her closer to him, wriggling his own body into hers until they couldn’t get any closer together.

  
“I love you too,” he whispered, before kissing all across her face, ranging from her forehead to her nose, chin, and cheeks.

  
She sighed into him, sleepily nuzzling into the nape of his neck where her lips met skin, stoking the fire building between them. He felt himself begin to stiffen, rising to attention against her leg, and Touka gently rubbed her thigh against him, coaxing him to hardness in a blur of a few frenzied heartbeats. His hands slid down her slender sides before grazing across the curves of her ass. She hummed into his neck, her body rising against his in need, but Kaneki could feel how tired she was in the way she moved. It was little wonder, her pregnancy was already proving a little difficult, sapping so much of her strength. However tired she was that didn’t stop her hand from making its way down between his legs.

  
Kaneki gasped softly as her long fingers wrapped around his cock and gave it a few quick, eager pumps. He was so pent up and in desperate need of release that he arched his hips up into her firm touch, already huffing softly into her hair. She rolled over onto her back and pulled him along with her. Their lips meeting again in another long, deep kiss that left them both breathless as Kaneki shuffled to remove their last bits of clothing and get into position between her long, smooth legs.

  
Touka guided the engorged head of his cock to her entrance and rubbed him there against her outer lips. Laying her head back with a lusty groan, she bit her lower lip as she rubbed herself up and down with his member for a long second, sending pleasure jolting through Kaneki’s hips. She lined him up with her opening and slotted his tip past her lips so that he was anchored in place and withdrew her hand, happy to let him take over.

  
Kaneki leaned down over her, gasping with pleasure as he slid his length slowly into her body. Her arms encircled his neck, pulled him close to her body. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as Kaneki started to rock his hips back and forth between her thighs, massaging her from the inside. He pressed his forehead against hers, eyes squeezed tight as their panting mingled into one long series of soft moans and heated grunts.

  
Kaneki’s pace was leisurely, grinding back and forth with tantalizing slowness. Touka’s body responded to his every touch, tensing and loosening in his arms with each thrust of his hips. There was nothing rushed, hurried, or clumsy in their lovemaking. It was all relaxed and gentle, every touch almost reverent, every kiss a promise.

  
He moved with her for a long moment before he felt a familiar sensation starting to build. He could feel the pressure climbing and leaned into Touka, quickening his pace, rocking her on the cot.

  
Burying himself to the hilt in her warm body, Kaneki’s entire body with slack from pleasure as a long, loud groan escaped past his lips. His cock bucked inside her, releasing, and that was enough to send Touka over the edge with a tremble. Their bodies heaved together, muscles locking in pleasure. Her thighs clamped around his hips like a vice, locking them in place. Her legs loosened and dropped to either side, leaving Kaneki to collapse across her sweat streaked body.

  
Opening his eyes, he looked down into hers and all he could do was smile. Reaching up a hand, he brushed a few stray strands of hair from Touka’s face before leaning down to kiss her tenderly. Their tongues twined together, every touch slow and unhurried.

  
“I love you,” she whispered huskily against his lips.

  
“I love you more,” Kaneki told her, not even remotely surprised by just how much he meant it.


End file.
